worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro Rojas
'Alejandro Rojas '''is the leader of the Red Hand and an antagonist in World War 3: The Series. In the novel, he kidnaps Adrianne McNamara, daughter of the US President, alongside Gamila Yousef, daughter of the Egyptian President, in an attempt to steal a computer virus from the CIA and use it as a weapon against the US military, hoping to destroy America's military with its own weapons. However, he fails and is eventually killed by Alexandra Daddario, commander of the Tactical American Coalition. Biography Early life The only things known about Rojas' past are that he was born on November 6, 1973 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He started dating a girl named Allyson Santos (the sister of his best friend, Pedro Santos). However, in 2004, during an attempt to capture Rojas following a failed assassination attempt on the President (which involved the Russian FSB and the American CIA, the Secret Service and FBI), Allyson was killed by when one of the FBI agents pursuing Rojas accidentally ran her over with a car. This incident fueled Alejandro's desire to wreak his vengeance on America and Russia and, to a more personal level, the US and Russian government themselves. World War 3: Sinister Operations During World War 3: Sinister Operations, Alejandro plots against Adrianne McNamara, daughter of the US President, Josh McNamara. In addition, he orders Pedro Santos (who is now his best friend) to kidnap Gamila Yousef, daughter of the Egyptian President. Coincidentally, Pedro discovers that Adrianne and Gamila are hanging out together in a Swiss shopping mall and, out of convenience, decides to kidnap both of them simultaneously. Rojas then has the two girls brought to his mansion (which used to be a castle) in the Swiss Alps. During Adrianne's time in captivity, she befriends a French teenager named Diana Lambert and together, they discover the motive behind her kidnapping by Rojas; by listening in on a conversation between Rojas and Santos (and later a confrontation between Adrianne and Alejandro), it is revealed that Rojas wanted to use Adrianne as leverage against the US President in an attempt to coerce him into giving Rojas a computer virus that, if used correctly, will reprogram unmanned aerial vehicles and turn them against their human masters, the whole operation apparently being part of Operation Thunderbird, a wide-scale plot to destroy America from the inside, which in turn would allow Ben Hoving to take over the US government. Later, Adrianne sucessfully escape during a raid on the property by Vulture Force, but Rojas discovers their getaway plan and orders his men to chase them down. However, Jack Reacher manages to save Adrianne at the last minute when, after Rojas manages to corner Adrianne and fellow escapee Diana Lambert, he beats up Rojas to a bloody pulp and eventually kills him. Trivia *He is similar to Raul Menendez from Black Ops 2; both of them lost a loved one and both vow revenge against the perps, except Rojas is killed in the end. *He is also similar to Vladimir Makarov in that he wants to get something from a specific government to get his way. *His story is also similar to the movie 12 Rounds starring John Cena. *He is fluent in Russian, Spanish, Portugese, English, and Arabic. Quotes "''All warfare is based on deception. For years, the United States and her hypocrisy has made the world a battlefield. The corrupt talk while our brothers and sons spill their own blood. But deceit cuts both ways. The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when a nation cries for vengeance, the lie spreads like a wildfire. The fire builds, devouring everything in its path. Our enemies believe that they alone dictate the course of history, but all it takes is the will of a single man." - Alejandro quoting MW2\MW3 villain Vladimir Makarov "You think I am mad, but soon, you shall see, that every move, every strike, was meant to bring us to this." ''- ''Alejandro Rojas explaining to Adrianne McNamara the motive behind her kidnapping.